Silly Rabbit!
by Chaos-chick3
Summary: Ever wondered how the Trix rabbit felt about constant rejection? This story deals with that. Rated PG-13 for violence. Originally posted in the parodiesspoofs category.


This is an extremely strange story, loosely based on those Trix commercials you see on TV all the time.  I always wondered why they wouldn't give the rabbit any Trix – it didn't seem fair.  This story is about that one with "Mr. Party Guy," only what happened if he didn't dress up.  Obviously, it would never really get as violent as this is, but this is a different interpretation of things.  Read and enjoy

He stood by himself, alone as usual, looking in on the party scene before him.  Kids were laughing, dancing beneath the brightly colored lights.  He could hear the beat of the music through the door, inviting him in, welcoming him.  _Come on! _it seemed to be saying.  _Join the party, have fun!  He hesitated for another minute, undecided, then took a deep breath and pushed the door open.  Heart pounding, he tried to affect a casual attitude as he entered the room._

As soon as he did, he realized he had committed a serious blunder.  Heads turned in his direction and he saw people pointing at him, whispering and laughing about him with their friends.  He blushed deeply but pretended he didn't see them.  Instead, he forced himself to saunter up to the refreshments calmly, picking up a cup of candy sweet yogurt.  He leaned against the table as he ate delicately, attempting to lounge nonchalantly as though he fit in perfectly.  By now, people were staring at him with open hostility.  His sensitive ears picked up the irate grumbles and murmurs of the crowd, rumbling like some great beast that was quickly becoming very annoyed.  Nervously, he ventured a tentative wave at some of them in an effort to relieve the tension.  Nobody returned his wave or even smiled; quickly, he snapped his hand back down, accidentally slamming his elbow into the nacho dip as he did so.  To his horror, the contents of the bowl went flying and splattered on the back of a girl's head.  She shrieked, putting one elegantly manicured hand up to her now ruined hair, and turned to glare at him.  It was Serena Stone, the most popular girl in the class, and also the one who could easily make his life even more miserable than it already was.  Around him, people were gasping and looking as though he had just done something unspeakably vile.  Which, he thought to himself despondently, wasn't far from the truth in this situation.  He began stammering an abject apology to Serena, almost groveling as he did so.  Hoping to redeem himself, he grabbed some napkins and tried to wipe some of the stuff off.  She screamed, slapping his hands away and knocking the napkins out of his grasp.  Her boyfriend came up behind her then, cracking his knuckles menacingly.  Like hyenas sensing a potential kill, the people closed in, forming a circle around him and Serena's boyfriend.  Their faces were cruel, laughing; the prospect of a blood and violence excited them, turned them on.  Already, the chant was starting.

"Fight.  Fight.  Fight.  Fight…" He whirled, desperately, searching the crowd for a friendly face or an exit.  "Fight.  Fight.  Fight.  Fight."  That hateful chant continued, faster now.  Serena's boyfriend stalked him, slowly, within that circle of hatred, fists held low and ready; he backed away from him, bumping into one of the people in the circle, a short girl with curly brown hair.  She spat on him and shoved him away from her.  At the same time, Serena's boyfriend lunged in.  His fist connected hard.  Hurt and bleeding, he staggered; his tormentor took the opportunity to hit him twice more in the mouth and stomach.  "Fight.  Fight.  Fight.  Fight." The chanting was even faster now, the faces filled with a gleeful exhilaration at his pain.  His vision spun; he saw jeering faces, laughing, snarling, spitting.  He bolted to his left; a sharp blow from behind brought him to his knees.  Stumbling back upright, he fought to get out of that smothering circle, getting shoved back and forth, slapped and scratched and hit.  Somebody slammed a knee into his groin; he doubled over, his knees buckling, only to have someone else kick him in the nose.  Finally, somehow, he got away from the mob and lurched toward the door, tears mingling with the blood running down his face.  The last shouted words he heard rang mockingly in his ears.

"Silly rabbit!  Trix are for kids!"        

Like it?  Hate it?  Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
